You Reap What You Sow
by themadrawgabbit
Summary: Harry's creature inheritance gives him the most unexpected bond mates. But despite Harry's efforts to win his mates' love, the three Slytherins are determined to keep him out of their lives. They decide to stay with Harry for a year for the benefits of being mated to a powerful magical creature before severing the mate bond. However, they come to regret their decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does as we all know.**

_A/N: This is my first fanfic. Although I've read fanfics for years, I've never had the courage to write and publish one, until now. I basically wrote this on the spot, so it's definitely really bad. I just had to get this off my chest after taking a bad exam. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Harry watched his mates from the shadows. They looked so happy without him, the outcast. The only lion in a group of snakes. Tom, who usually did not express his happiness, had a small smile on his face as Severus sat in the armchair opposite to him, silently reading a Potions book. Next to Tom was Draco, who was snuggled next to the powerful wizard and was dozing off. Without him, they looked like the perfect picture of happy lovers.

Harry's bond to the three Slytherins came with his creature inheritance - the Potter line had married a Phoenix hybrid at one point, so although he was not a full hybrid, he had some qualities of the Phoenix hybrid, which was how he came to discover that he was mated to the three men. But the three wizards, who were already in a loving relationship before Harry's inheritance, did not welcome their newly created bond with the Boy Who Lived. Even with his soul healed, Tom still hated Harry Potter just as much as he did when he was Voldemort. Severus too could not find it within himself to let go of his hate for Harry, for the years of bullying from James Potter and the rest of the Marauders left a bitter taste in his mouth. Draco, who enjoyed being the youngest in the relationship, did not appreciate that there was another lover his own age, let alone Potter. Not only that, years of rivalry have made it impossible for Draco to see Harry Potter as anything but a nuisance, so he had no desire to consider Potter as a lover.

And Harry knew all this - he knew that there was no chance of being loved by his mates. But if there was anything the Dursleys have taught him, it was to appreciate what he was given, and Harry did. He finally had a taste of what it was like to have a group of people that was destined to love him. Harry was grateful that he had a bond mate at all, let alone three bond mates. So even though they did not want him, he was content with the fact that a bond existed between him and the three men. It was alright if they ignored him and insulted him, it wasn't like he wasn't used to it. As long as they were his and he was theirs, Harry was more than satisfied.

But he could not help the sharp pain that shot through him every time he watched his mates be affectionate without him. As much as he told himself that he should be happy with what he had, Harry couldn't help but wish for his mates to love him just as much as he loved them. He had tried so hard, and still does try hard, to change his mates' mind about him.

He tried to show him that he wasn't the spoiled Boy Who Lived that they thought he was, constantly putting himself in danger to seek glory. He found as many rare books he could find from the Black library at Grimmauld Place to give to his mates, who all loved to read. He started a garden for potions ingredients for Severus, found elegant heirloom pieces from the Potter and Black vaults for Draco, and managed to find the Resurrection Stone, which he fashioned into a ring, for Tom. They accepted his gifts, but they made sure that he knew that he still had no chance with them. In desperation, Harry had cooked and cleaned for them, taking care to learn his mates' favorite foods. But once they found out that the food was not made by the house elves but by him, they refused to eat the food he made.

Despite having his heart torn to pieces several times, Harry couldn't find it in himself to give up. They were his bond mates, meaning that Fate had decided that there was something in the three Slytherins that made them perfect for Harry and Harry was determined to find that.

Little did Harry know, Tom had already discovered a way to break the mate bond with Harry. It had taken months of searching through old tomes at the Malfoy's library, but he had eventually come across a ritual that made it possible to severe the connection between a Phoenix hybrid and its mates. The ritual was not created for the mates themselves to be able to cut the connection. It was actually a ritual made by enemies of Phoenix hybrid wizards who wanted to find a way to harm the creature, which was through its mate. The magic of a Phoenix hybrid was strengthened as a result of its bond to its mate and their magic is known to increase in strength if the creature has to protect its mates.

However, Tom also discovered that although the Phoenix hybrid itself receives a boost in magical power from its mates, the bond mates also have an increase in magical strength. So as much as he despised Harry Potter, Tom couldn't pass up the opportunity to have stronger magic. Tom had revealed his discoveries to Severus and Draco and they all agreed to keep their bond to Harry Potter for more power.

And they only had to wait one year until Harry went through a physical transformation as the final step for his creature inheritance. According to Tom's readings, phoenix hybrids would gain the same attributes as phoenixes themselves, meaning that Harry would grow life-sized wings of Phoenix feathers and would cry tears with healing properties. Both the feathers and tears would prove to be extremely useful to them - especially to Severus who could make rare potions without paying hundreds of galleons for phoenix ingredients.

But even though they agreed to stay bonded to Harry didn't mean they had to act like they were bonded to him because they genuinely did not want him. In their minds, trying to love Harry Potter was quite literally asking them to do the impossible. They did not have an ounce of desire to change their minds about Harry and just wanted the year to pass already so they could reap all the benefits of being the mates of a Phoenix hybrid, before cutting off all ties with him. The ritual for severing the bond did not specify what the effects were on the creature itself, all they knew was that they would come out of the ritual scot-free, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

_A/N: Wow, legitimately did not expect people to like this story LMAO. Thanks for the support. I still have no idea where this story is going, which is why there isn't much plot progression in this chapter. But I love angst, so expect more angst. I'm also a sucker for happy endings, so be aware of that too. I'm a busy college gal, so don't expect crazy frequent updates. Once again though, thanks for the love. Roast me in the comments :) I love constructive criticism. What do you think of my writing style? Anything that confuses you? Let me know._

* * *

It was late morning, which meant that Harry was alone in the house. Tom had given up his megalomaniacal ways, but that didn't mean his desires for power were gone. With the help of Draco and his father, he had begun his climb up the political ladder. He obviously did not go by Tom Riddle anymore - he now went by Cooper Wilson, a name that no one would even think to connect to Voldemort. And with the help of a strengthened version of polyjuice potion that Severus had brewed, which lengthened the time that the potion lasted for, the Ministry of Magic remained clueless about the existence of Tom Riddle. However, this also meant that Tom had to actually work for his goal, which was to become the Minister for Magic. So Tom had to spend his days putting on smiles and kissing up to members of the Wizengamot, making allies and trying to gain all the support he could. Having Draco as his lover gave Tom the advantage of having the influence the Malfoys still held in wizarding politics, but his days were still quite busy since he had to meet wizard after wizard in an attempt to gain their favor.

Severus had retired from Hogwarts and was now working with a committee full of potions masters. The committee reviewed patents for newly developed potions while doing research themselves, and Severus couldn't be happier with his new career. It had always been his passion to invent new potions and being surrounded by like-minded brewers gave him a sense of belonging. The war with Voldemort had stolen his hopes and dreams to work as a professional brewer, much to Tom's regret. But with the war over and Tom sane again, Severus was grateful for the second chance he was given. Although Hogwarts was a well-paying job, Severus loved coming home after a long day of brewing to review research done by other potioneers. His favorite moments with his lovers, who were both well-versed in potions, was when they would have in-depth conversations on a certain discovery, whether that'd be a newly invented potion waiting to be approved by the committee or a new way to use different potions ingredients.

Draco, much to everyone's surprise, had joined the business side of Quidditch. Even though the Malfoy vaults were filled with galleons, the war had impacted both the Malfoy reputation and wealth. Lucius Malfoy had been proven guilty for his crimes as a Death Eater, and part of his punishment was to compensate the families affected by the war, which meant paying for hundreds of wizards. Even the Malfoy vaults could not handle that amount of money - so Draco decided to start investing his inheritance into Quidditch gear, which meant brooms, gloves, and all sorts of equipment for the sport. In an attempt to celebrate the end of the war, there was a sudden rise in Quidditch popularity. But many of the Quidditch businesses had lost their investors, who had either died in the war or had fled the country. Taking advantage of the demand for investors, Draco had decided to take a risk and invested a significant amount of money in these businesses and has found himself successful. Now, Draco was basically the CEO of a multi-galleon company that owned multiple Quidditch businesses involved with making Quidditch gear, which meant his days were filled with business meeting after meeting.

On the other hand, Harry had no job at the moment, which meant his days were spent at the house which was owned by Tom. He had initially wanted to be an Auror, but after discovering his bond mates, he wanted to pursue a career that didn't involve risking his life. At that time, Harry did not realize that his mates had no intention of accepting him, but he had naively dreamed of living a long, happy life with them. However, spending time with his mates had whittled down his confidence and self-esteem. The fact that his mates were intelligent meant that the insults that came up with were vicious, almost worse than the Dursleys. When he had thoughts of becoming a healer, he had approached Severus for help with potions, only to be scoffed at and told how he was too stupid to pursue such a career. After that, Harry had put away all of his books that he had bought in preparation to become a healer and had given up on his dream.

Harry's day was usually spent at the garden, where he grew both food and potions ingredients. His little side project at the moment was building a greenhouse for some of the more rarer potions ingredients. Harry knew that all of his efforts would not be appreciated, but without a job, he felt like this was the only way he could help Severus without being too much of a bother. Harry had also begun drafting up plans with the house elves on expanding the library. Although Tom liked to act as if he knew everything already, at home his nose was always buried in a book, so there weren't enough bookshelves in the library. Harry knew that Tom was happy if Harry stayed out of his sight, but he still wanted to do something for his mate. It would also be Draco's birthday soon, so Harry had already worked with the goblins at Gringotts to have his share of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes transferred to Draco. It would be anonymous, because like Tom, Draco was happy without Harry in sight, but it made Harry happy that he would be giving Draco something.

It was a particularly hot day, even though it was not yet the middle of summer. The sweat on Harry's forehead plastered his hair to his face and dripped to his eyes. Pushing his glasses out of the way, Harry wiped the sweat with his arms since he was wearing his gardening gloves. Although the Dursleys had forced him to work in the garden as a punishment, it had somehow become a way for Harry to destress. There was something relaxing in the methodical process of pulling weeds out and tending to each of the plants, which all needed a different type of care. The sun left the back of his neck hot, but Harry was determined to finish the foundational structure for the greenhouse. He wanted to build the greenhouse by hand rather than with magic, so he had been hammering away at the wood planks for a while now.

Once Harry was finished, he decided to go back inside for a break. He welcomed the cool air inside the house as he finally escaped the sun. "Ellie," Harry called out. With a pop, a house elf appeared with a cup of iced tea and handed it to Harry.

"For you, master Harry!" The small house elf squeaked. Harry accepted the tea from the house elf and gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you Ellie. You know me too well." The house elf beamed at Harry's words, but her smile quickly disappeared as she put her hands on her hips and huffed,

"Master Harry is working too hard! Master Harry must take more breaks and let Ellie do the work!" Harry put down his cup of tea on a nearby surface and knelt down so that he was at eye level with the house elf. Careful of the house elf's small stature, Harry gave Ellie a firm hug.

"Thank you Ellie, but I really want to do this myself." He heard a soft huff in response, before he felt tiny arms wrap around him and give him soft pats on the back.

"Eliie wishes the best for Master Harry. Master Harry must take care of himself better." The two pulled away from the hug and Harry got up to his feet.

"I will Ellie," Harry said, before taking another sip of the iced tea. Harry was grateful that Ellie was there for him. At least there was one person in the house that cared about his well being, even though that person was a house elf and not his mate.

Harry brought his cup of tea into the dining room and sat down at the table with Ellie. They made meaningless conversation, but Harry was happy for the company. It was better to talk to a house elf than to no one at all. But while he was talking to Ellie about his plans for the library, he heard the front door open, much to his surprise. Usually his mates returned home in the evening. Harry left the dining room and entered the foyer, where he saw Severus taking off his cloak and spelling his shoes clean. Harry quickly rushed back out to the garden and casted a quick concealing charm on the greenhouse he was building - he wanted it to be a surprise. After making sure that the charm would stay intact until the next day, Harry went back inside to grab his teacup so he could hide away in his room. But once again to his surprise, he saw Severus in the dining room drinking his own cup of tea. Severus was a person who sweared by coffee, so it was quite a shock to see him drink the iced tea that Ellie had made for Harry.

Noticing Harry's gaze at him, Severus raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at boy?" At his question, Harry all but jumped and stammered out a reply.

"Nothing, just here to get my tea." He quickly reached out for his cup that was on the dining table but froze when Severus asked,

"Why are you so sweaty?" After a brief pause and once over, Severus then asked, "And why are your hands so dirty?" At the unexpected interrogation, Harry remained frozen in action and couldn't think of what to say. They were simple questions, but he had never received an ounce of attention from his mate. So to receive Severus' attention left his mouth dry and his heart pounding. At the lack of response, Severus then sneered, "Are you dumb? I don't think I asked you any hard questions. But then again, you might be too stupid for even simple questions like them."

Harry jerked at the insults and all but hugged his cup of tea to his chest. "I was working in the garden," he finally replied, his voice low to conceal how hurt he was at his mate's insults. But Severus did not reply and acknowledged Harry's answer with a small scoff before he focused on drinking his tea again. Clutching his teacup, Harry practically ran out of the dining room and into the safety of his bedroom, which was located on the opposite side of the house where his mates' rooms were. He softly shut the door behind him, before letting out harsh sobs that he had been holding in. With tears streaming down his face, Harry wondered which day would come first: the day he finally gets used to the insults or the day his mates finally stops insulting him. He figured the former would come first. But even after listening to countless mean remarks, they never failed to leave a searing pain in his heart and always reduced Harry to tears. He never cried in front of his mates, but once he was in the safety of his room, he couldn't stop the floodgates from opening and would cry his heart out. It looked like today would be no different.


End file.
